1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to magnetic articles made as cores and pole pieces and to a process for making them from metallic glass powder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amorphous metal alloys and articles made therefrom are disclosed by Chen and Polk in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,513 issued Dec. 24, 1974. This patent teaches certain novel metal alloy compositions which are obtained in the amorphous state and are superior to such previously known crystalline alloys based on the same metals. These compositions are easily quenched to the amorphous state and possess desirable physical properties. This patent discloses that powders of such amorphous metals with particle size ranging from about 10 to 250 .mu.m can be made by atomizing the molten alloy to form droplets thereof and quenching the droplets in a liquid such as water, refrigerated brine or liquid nitrogen.
Manufacture of magnetic articles by consolidation of permalloy and other crystalline alloy powders is known. New applications requiring improved magnetic properties have necessitated efforts to develop alloys and consolidation processes that increase, concomitantly, the strength and magnetic response of magnetic articles.